


A Different Shade of Pink

by purplegem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Also this is before white diamond fucked up pink pearl, Canon Non-Binary Character, Other, POV First Person, Trans Character, first person POV, non binary character, this is super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplegem/pseuds/purplegem
Summary: An origin and love story of a defective Pink Diamond and Jasper. (Pink goes by they but are misgendered as she in the first few chapters). Also if you dislike oc/gemsona x canon this is not the fic for you.





	1. Forever’s Gonna Start Tonight

Its bright. So bright.  
Questions flicker through my mind - the one sticking out most - ‘Who am I?’  
Finally my eyes begin to adjust. I see three figures in front of me, towering over me. They’re arguing.  
“But it was from her shards! How could she end up like.. This?” The sad looking blue gem asks.  
“It's obviously not her, Blue. I mean, just look at how confused she is.” The yellow gem gestures to me.  
The brightly shining white gem speaks. “Lets just shatter her and try again”.  
‘Shatter?’ The word makes my gut twist in knots. I have to get out. They’re going to do something… something bad. The three gems continue to argue as I begin to look around, Two much smaller gems, Pearls -how do I know that's what they’re called? - Are staring at me in wonderment, making sure their Diamonds don’t notice their gaze.  
“I could make her like her pearl. Or rather, my pearl.” White diamond says with no emotion in her voice, gestering to her pearl. Theres something... strange about her. She’s mimicing the movements of her diamond perfectly. The other two diamonds grimace, but don’t speak out agaisnt the taller gem.  
“Hmm... no. I think we should just shatter her.” This causes more arguments between the three. That word, again, ‘shatter’ makes my gut twist in knots again, and my head starts to spin. his time threatening to knock me over from the discomfort. However I motivate myself to do exactly the opposite. 

And I run. 

 

No matter how many times they yell at me, how many guards they send after me, I run. 

I run until my chest hurts and my legs threaten to give out.. And I keep running. 

Finally the Jasper pursuing me loses sight of me, and I duck under into the brush. Tears stream down my cheek, I sob. I don’t know why. Between my hiccups and gasps I hear someone else sobbing.

“I knew they couldn’t do it. I knew it. And now I have to shatter her. I have to shatter the one I…” The Jasper’s voice trails off, she's noticed me. I can’t move. My legs seem locked underneath me.


	2. Once Upon a Time I Was Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time spent with Jasper brings up funny feelings that confuse Pink.

Jasper walks slowly towards me, and kneels beside me. “I’m sorry” She speaks out in a gentle tone, to my suprise. “I don’t want to hurt you.. Infact.. I… I can’t… I’m sorry I scared you”. She wipes away my tears with a soft thumb, and cups my head in her palm. And for once I feel calm.   
“You don’t even know who I am, do you?” She asks, of course I knew she was a Jasper - But I knew what her question meant. “Of course not…Everyone knows it's impossible to recreate what has been truly broken. But it's not your fault”   
“You’re not going to hurt me?” I question.   
“Of course not. A gem cannot, or rather.. Should not shatter their own Diamond, even if your not the original”.   
“Thank you… You’re the only one whos made me feel.. Calm. Safe.” I say with a smile. She smiles back in a way that makes me blush. “I’m Pink Diamond right? Or at least supposed to be.”  
“Yes, but you turned out ‘wrong’. It seems that's how this planet intends everything to be.” She answers, leaving me with more questions than before. But before I can ask anymore she continues talking. “Listen, I’m going to help you get to a safe haven for gems like you. But you must never speak of this to anyone. No one can know.” I nod, not wanting to prod Jasper for anymore answers. “But for now. Let's stay here. The Diamonds still think I’m out looking for you, they shouldn’t suspect anything for at least a couple days.”   
She makes a small campfire and we sit for a while in calm silence. Before I know it the crackling fire and the sounds of the forest lull me to sleep.


	3. Now I’m Only Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper leaves.

My eyes snap open to the bright sun shining down on me. I look down and notice Jasper sleeping in my arms. I rouse slowly and shuffle out from underneath her, trying not to wake her. However this doesn’t work, I hear her grunt as she rises from her sleep. She sits up for a bit, blinks as her eyes adjust to the light. I smile at her. It's funny, a soldier of homeworld assisting a runaway that she was supposed to capture. But I don’t think much of it. Before I know it Jasper is up and stretching. She notices me staring at her and offers a hand to help me up. I take it, only for a moment as I get up, and for just that moment I feel that funny feeling again.   
“C’mon, let's go.” Is all she says before we start walking down the forest path. It seems like she’s holding a lot back from me. But I don’t say anything, what if she would turn on me and poof me? I sigh slightly and continue following her. Finally the questions invading my mind have to come out. “Jasper?”  
“Yes my dia- I mean.. Yes?” She speaks, her voice cracking slightly.   
“Why are you helping me? I thought you were with… homeworld?” (Thats what its called, right?)  
Jasper stops in her tracks.  
“Because.. You were.. Well you weren’t…” She takes a deep sigh and gathers her thoughts. “You were supposed to be the same as the gem… The diamond I was made for. But for some reason you turned out… wrong. Even though you were from the shards of… her. It was an experimental procedure anyways. No other trials of recreating a gem from shards ever even worked, you were the greatest success they ever had. When the diamonds told me to shatter you… I just couldn’t. The Crystal Gems are your best hope, even though their leader is the reason for all of this… I fought so hard for her, if I shattered you.. I’d…” Her voice trails off and I notice tears in her eyes. “Some warrior I am, huh…? I shouldn’t be acting like this, its pathetic.” She wipes away the tears with her hand.   
“Jasper, no its okay” I say in a gentle tone, despite all the info she had just dumped on me. “You’re doing the right thing”. I rub my hand across her back in an attempt to make her feel better, because I don’t know what else to say. “Lets just keep going, alright?”. She nods, and we continue walking in silence, and I intertwine my hand with her’s. 

 

 

“Alright, this is as far as I can take you”. We’re on the top of a hill, with a large clearing in the forest beneath it. For what seems like forever I stand there with her, looking into the unknown.  
“Jasper?” I say her name one last time.  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you”.   
And I kiss her. She kisses back, and it feels like I should never stop this tender moment. But too quickly she pulls away. She’s crying again, what is with me and making this tough gem cry?  
She doesn’t utter anything more, just waves her hand in a goodbye as she walks away. I stare at her walking away, even when she's gone from the horizon, I stare in longing. I want to call out to her. To yell and shout her name. But I know no matter what I do or say it won’t bring her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anythings funky or doesn't make sense, this is my first time seriously writing in years! Any feedback or corrections are appreciated. Also here's a pic of my Pink for those interested!: https://purplesart.tumblr.com/post/172813250988/2015-2018-gay-fuckin-evolution-theythem


End file.
